Cubism
by Vanarella
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo, a third year high schooler student and a sophomore uni student. Two normal people, until their single parents get married and they are forced to put up with each other as they share their own room. Sadly, there's never peace in the Shion's condominium, but yet, there's a love sure to bloom soon enough. M for sex and language
1. PROLOGUE A: Transgendered Criminal

_collab with TheDitsie101, pretty fab chiqa. Go to her story for Kaito's POV!_

_When it's uploaded... Cos she lives in America and I live in Australia._

_DAMN THE FUCKING TWENTY HOUR DIFFERENCE_

**_D/C because I never do it with any of my stories woopsie: _**_I don't own Vocaloid, because if I did, I'd be making canon which everyone will hate for me for because they think Miku belongs with Kaito and Luka belongs with Gakupo and dumb shit like that pff _

**xox**

* * *

**GAKUPOS POV:**

My father, Shigure got married a couple of days ago. It's not like I hate the woman, I've known her ever since I was a kid, it's just that he never told me he was getting married. That's why I decided to skip out the wedding, out of pure irritation. So, after the wedding, Aya, my dad's new bride, came to my room, and after she calmed me down, told me about her son.

I love Aya. I knew her since I was three, when my biological mother ran out on me. She was a stand in for me, she cared for me, she actually listened to me and she always knew what I was thinking. Like a real mother I never had. I only called her auntie Aya though, I never got used to the word 'mom'. She is like one, but it kinda feels awkward just calling her mom. Anyway, what really surprised me was that she had a son. Not in my eighteen years, she had told me she had a son. An eighteen year old son in highschool. But since Aya was a nice person, I forgave her.

She showed me a picture of him in his school uniform with his white button up and tie. He was really, really cute... Honestly, you'd think so to with his vibrant blue hair, his big, cerulean eyes and his pale complexion. Oh, and that carefree smile that showed his pearly white teeth he was wearing on his face. It just made my heart flutter, as cheesy as that may sound.

"W-what's he like?" I blurted out. I hope Aya hadn't noticed the light blush that spread on my cheeks, but she seemed oblivious to it.

"Hm? Well... He's a smart boy, particularly good in math and English. He likes singing and playing instruments as well. I'm afraid that he can be a bit of a dunce and he's quite blunt at times. But I think you'll get on with him well!" She showed me a smile, one very similar to the one the boy was wearing, except her teeth were covered in a bit of lipstick stain.

Shame that this guy would be my stepbrother.

* * *

It's been a week since then, and here I am, lugging my suitcases to the condo that the Shions supposedly stay at. It was hard parting with the dojo at home, but father said that we could always go back, and there was a dojo on the first floor anyway. While my father and Aya are on their honeymoon, the guy I saw in the picture (she never told me his name) would be the only one at home so I hadn't bothered bringing a key.

I knocked on the door lightly. I pressed my ear to the door and there were no sounds. No padding to the door, nothing. Maybe I was too quiet. Oh well. I knocked a bit harder, and still, no response. I was up to that point where I was banging on the door, but them decided on something else when someone on the floor above me told me to 'shut the bloody fuck up'.

I let out a small growl, and slipped one of the bobby pins in my hair out. I wrenched the two legs apart, set myself on my knees and slid the pin into the lock*. Of course you had to wave a card across a scanner, but this was my best chance to get in this bloody room. After a couple of minutes of fidgeting with the damned thing, the door clicked and I was able to lug the suitcase and I in the room.

It was pretty big, and pretty white with some nicely-put modern decorations here. There was a balcony outside and there were four rooms. The living room consisted of a TV, some board games and books sitting on a white shelf, a few pictures, a vase on the coffee table and some nice perfume. It was a pleasant place, this condo. I could seriously get used to this. But before I could flop on the couch, turn on the TV with a bag of crisps to keep my mouth and hands busy, I still had to see _him._

I exited the living room, and tried one of the four rooms. Nope, this was the master bedroom. I exited that room and went into another. Bathroom. Ugh. I exited _that _room and tried the one on the far left.

_Bingo._

I leaned on the door frame and observed the boy who was playing some sort of game on his laptop on his bed. He was tapping madly on the Acer, and seemed focus. It was him alright, his bright blue hair was hard to miss and this was the adorable face I saw. I knew it.

Then, by subconscious, my legs started walking to him and I ripped the headphones off his ears. What the fuck?! Why the fuck did I do that?! Gahhh...

The boy stares at me indecisively and just blankly. No emotion on his face whatsoever. Then my lips start to open and close, and before I knew I started to form a string of words.

"Did you know what I was doing the past fifteen minutes?!" Roaming the apartment, but my lips were telling lies. Ten minutes ago, I was picking the lock."I spent the last fifteen minutes knocking on the door, and you never answered it!" I'm wearing an angry face. Why. Why am I scolding him. _Cute people shouldn't be allowed to be scolded it should be against the law I should be in jail oh god _

He still looks blank, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"So while you were playing your retarded videogames, I had to pick that lock!" I growl and he's still looking at me like that. What is he doing?! Does he even have any emotions?!

He opens his mouth, then closes it. Then he actually says something. "Good for you." That's his first words to me. He then goes back to playing his computer game again, ignoring me completely.

I slam the laptop shut, and the boy just looks at me with those big, adorable eyes of his..."Aren't you going to apologise?!" I scowl.

"I'm sorry you're going to be a transgendered criminal, it's totally my fault. Lord have mercy on my soul." He replies, rather sarcastically.

_Transgendered...?_

_Come on, dude what the fuck I wanted to get in your pants, not have fucking brother rivalry I fucking hate you now._

_And from that point on, that's how we ended up at each other's necks everyday, pointing out each other's flaws and arguing over the most pointless things, like maple syrup.. And that was also how we fell in love._

* * *

**A/N: *** - oh god, when you look at it sexually dhudhhndm orz

All aboard the cheesy ending train orz Go to her story (when it's actually uploaded because she's probably sleeping now) for the uke's POV. It's easier for me to write the seme for some weird reason lol.

you know how in some stories where the character spazzes out and I begin talking in tumblr talk without any commas and I usually end it with oh god, (_Cute people shouldn't be allowed to be scolded it should be against the law I should be in jail oh god) _I dunno why I do that it's like a fucking habit wow I hate myself and dammit I did it again.

... Well. Er, I'm going to leave you to review and junk, so while you do that, i'm going to play Ib for the... 6th time and try to get Promise of Reunion, and then when I fail, I'm going to stalk 96neko and watch her playthrough even though I have no idea whatever the hell she's saying but I just love her voices she does for the game fuekjfjf

buh bye.

- VANA


	2. PROLOGUE B: Block Out Any Noise

**As you guys may or may not have already known, TheDitsie101 has completely left fanfiction. It took me a while to process that she wasn't going to come back ever, and I had a pretty good cry-fest for about an hour. So, this was our collab that we did together, I'm' just uploading her part. From now on, I will be doing both POVs, Kaito and Gakupo's. Although I'm really sad about this and it'll be more lonelier, I hope you guys still enjoy this no matter what. I don't own this second prologue at all and I will never claim to.**

* * *

KAITO's POV

Well, I'm having a pretty shitty day... I just found out that my mother, Aya, just got married- but that's not the bad part. I've never even met the guy! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T MY MOTHER TELL HER SON SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SHE HAD A... boyfriend. EW! She says, 'Oh, I didn't want you to think he was a bad person' Or some shit. WHAT THE HELL!? You know what I think of that? FUCK YOU! But, she's my mom. I love her no matter what decisions she makes.

I just really wasn't ready for this...

But another bad thing about this WHOLE SITUATION... is... the guy has a son. I was like, 'Where's he gonna sleep?' and she was like HE'S GOTTA SLEEP IN MY ROOM! HELL NO! What if he's annoying- I'll just have to punch him I guess... I don't know what he looks like, but she said he has long hair. How long? He must be a homo or something! I don't want him in here!

Although, I'm kinda confused with my own sexuality here... THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I don't know yet and I don't want anyone to... INFLUENCE ME! I hope he's not like that, though... ugh god...

Anyways, he's supposed to be coming over here today... I'm kinda nervous- PFFT I AM NOT NERVOUS! I just can't wait to see what he looks like I MEAN NOT LIKE I'M HOPING HE'S A HOT GUY OR ANYTHING BECAUSE I... I DUNNO BOUT THAT YET. But what if he _is_ hot...? N-NO NO~!

I quickly shake my head, trying to get those weird thoughts out of my mind. J-Just listen to some music, Kaito... play a video game just DO SOMETHING! My mother is with that guy right now... so they're not here. But my... step-brother should be here soon. OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH! Grrrrrrrrr

I begin walking up my staircase to go to my bedroom... cause I wanna listen to music or something... just to get my mind off of this whole situation. But all of a sudden... SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR FUCK THAT MUST BE HIM! He knocks once, and for a second, I'm just standing there. I can't let him in... RUN UPSTAIRS! I can't move. Why the fuck am I scared!?

Finally, I gain control of my body and, as silent as I can, make my way up my staircase once again. I hear him knock on the door again... Should I really let him in? Pfft, nah. I turn around, ignoring his now hard bangs on the door.

When I finally reach the top of my long staircase, I run to my room as fast as I can, but close the door quietly behind me. This is weird... it's like I'm hiding. No... I swing the door open again all the way, so it's on the wall. You're just gonna listen to music! You didn't hear anyone knock on the door! Hehehehehehe just get on your computer...

When I get out my computer and sit on my bed, I quickly grab my headphones, sticking them over my ears after I hear the front door open. How the hell did he get in!? Well, whatever. If he comes up here, I'll be pretending that all this time, I was playing video games.

So, after a minute of starting up one of my favorite computer games, I see a figure in my doorway. IGNORE HIM IGNORE~! I just vigorously start tapping on my laptop... but then I see his figure get closer... and closer and closer! OHHHHHH MY GOD HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

All of a sudden, I see his hands reach to me before he rips my headphones off. WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!? Okay, okay... look up at him, but try to look as blank as possible.

But, when I do, it's hard for me to _keep _that blank face. HOLY SHIT HE'S... NOOOOOOOOOO~ KILL ME! But then I hear him start talking... he looks angry. Pfft, why would I give a fuck?

"Did you know what I was doing the past fifteen minutes?!" I don't fucking CARE what you were doing, sir. All I care about is... anything else. "I spent the last fifteen minutes knocking on the door, and you never answered it!" He looks really angry... but... really, why would I care?

I carefully raise one of my eyebrows.

"So while you were playing your retarded video-games, I had to pick that lock!" He growls, still looking horribly mad at me like that. Who does this guy think he is!? I don't even know him!... yet fuck.

I open my mouth, then close it... I'm actually about to say something. But, wait... say something that'll get him even more worked up- "Good for you." Those aremy first words to him. I then go back to playing my computer game again, ignoring him completely.

Then, he slams my laptop shut, and I just look at him with big eyes..."Aren't you going to apologize?!" JUUUUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"I'm sorry you're going to be a transgendered criminal, it's totally my fault. Lord have mercy on my soul." I reply, rather sarcastically.

HAHAHAHAH THAT WAS A GOOD ONE, KAITO YEAH YEAH! That'll teach him not to start messing with me... especially now that we're gonna live together... in the... SAME ROOM! AGH!

Buuuuuuutt yeah I have a feeling we'll be arguing over the most pointless things, like maple syrup or some crap. There is NO WAY IN HELL that I will EVER like this guy. And I will NEVER... EVERRR consider him a brother... ever.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Next chapter will be in Gakupo AND Kaito's POV, like in one chapter because I dont think I'll do two chapters of the same thing but in one POV because it's kinda useless now. Well, sorry for double posting, I didn't want her good work to go to such waste. I love you, Ditsie, shame you had to go. I'll always be here for you **

**- Vanarella**


	3. KAITO: CH 1

**Ditsie: Hey yalllllll~ I dunno if Vana is gonna make a note on this chapter, since I'm the one writing it, but it's her story, so eh. :D **

**So, um, I'm still here. My new account name is Ditsie-chan, if you wanna find me and my junk. I... love writing with Vana, it's so fun and awesome!  
*grabs Vana and strokes her hair* She is awesome, I know you guys love her, please keep encouraging her. *wink* Love you, Vana.**

**So I'm still writing Kaito's POV, I'm glad you guys liked it last time! Somebody thought it was funny pfft, I'm glad it made you laugh X3. I hope you like this one, too. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh one more thing. I'm also Vana's Beta now. yeh. *struts* OH BUT THE FUCKING THING SAYS I CAN'T BE AN ACTUAL BETA BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF STORIES OR WORDS, SO YEH. I'LL GET THERE ONE DAY. I wouldn't be able to actually beta read on this site, anyways, so it doesn't matter. Vana and I message through Skype and email, so yeh.**

**Sowwy uwu... if you want me to beta you, you have to email me. PM meif you want, I guess. OWQ**

**Sorry Vana, here's the story. OWQ**

**-Oh one more thing. I know Vana's probably angry with me for taking so long, but guess what? She'll be alright. *pats Vana's back* Plus, Vana, your procrastination is worse than mine... =_=**

_I do not proscrastinate. is that how you spell it...? Meh, I'll look it up later._

_Okay, maybe I am but i serIOUSLY DONT GIVE AN EFF BECAUSE IT IS THE EFFING HOLIDAYS. Anyway, enjoy Ditsie's chapter_

* * *

It's been about a week with my new step-brother. And guess what? I don't know how much more I can take. It turns out that this guy is a fucking clean-freak and it's obvious that he has some sort of OCD -Obsessive Compulsive Disorder- on how he does even the tiniest things. . .InSANE. I need help.

One moment, I'm sitting in the living-room watching one of my favorite programs, then he walks in. He starts complaining about how he wants to move the couch because it's bound to trip him and make him fall one day. I mean, I just wanted to fucking watch my show. Why the fuck would I care about you and your paranoia? Like GOD. He's been like this for days!

And today, it's gonna happen again. I can feel it, I know it. Something is gonna happen.

Right now, I'm in my room reading a book that I'll have to do a project on- it's an English book, obviously for English class. I dunno how many books that damn teacher's made the class read, but it's getting annoying. Still, gotta do what I gotta for my education. That's practically all my mom is worrying about, "Kaito, did you do good in school today?" she would always ask, in her usual motherly voice.

She's only annoying sometimes... sometime-

**_SCREECH_**~

Oh god! What is that noise?

My attention quickly leaves the book as I turn my head towards the noise I heard before. In front of my window, I see Gakupo doing something. He's opening the window! Why the hell would he do that!? OH GODDDDDD WHAT NOWWWWW?

"G- Hey, you fag! What are you doing!?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm opening the window, doofus. It's hot in here."

"I-It is _not _hot in here! A-and I'm not a doofus! At least I'm reading English... Doofus." HEHEHE YES KAITO YESSSSSS. You are pure genius.

"H-hey-"

"Fuck off, prick." Finally feeling like I have won the argument, I quickly re-open my book and begin to skim across the words. The truth is, I'm having a little trouble with these words... Pfft, I'm still probably smarter than him, even if he _is _in college.

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps nearing the bed where I'm sitting. Oh god, what does he want now? It's over, I told you to fuck off, jeez! The next thing I know, the book in my hands is being ripped away from me, and I struggle to hold it tight in my grip, but I fail. Why does he even want it?

He quickly huffs and I see his eyes skimming over the words on the page. He looks like he's trying his best to read it. Does he really not know much English?

Looking as if he's finally given up, he lets out a deep sigh and drops my book on the bed. "Wh-what is this, anyways? How the hell is someone supposed to read this _chicken scratch?_"

"You know that's what they think of _our_ language, right?"

"Shut up already, I don't care about English..." OH MY GOD HE'S A DUMBASS! hehehehhehehehehheheheh, perfect.

Something I can bug him about.

* * *

It's about 11pm now, I'm still sitting in my bedroom but Gakupo's downstairs. Finally... I don't hate the guy, I just don't like him. You can see why, right? RIGHT? LOOK AT WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW. THINK ABOUT IT. He's sooooooooo annoying! Ugh...

Anyways, I finished that book. It was weird and hard but yeh, got it done... Hopefully I'll get my project done soon, as well. But right now, I'm kinda thirsty.

But he's downstairs. Does it matter? Just go get some water, and hurry!

I quickly stand from the bed and run from my room, but I make sure not to slam the door behind me. I don't want him to hear me that much. So, I stop running and walk slowly to the staircase.

My bare feet make small sounds as they hit each step, thankfully. I don't want to alert him or anything. As soon as I make it down the staircase, I turn quickly and face my living room.

I can see the TV on, but I don't see his head peeking from the couch. Oh well, he must be laying down. I shouldn't disturb him, if I'm lucky he'll end up falling asleep there. It's not pleasant hearing his snoring at night and his sleep-talking and shit...

I just shrug happily and work my way to the kitchen for my water. It's really boring around the house, especially when there's only two people here. I mean, it was just my mom and I for the longest time, but we would have company a lot. Those were... the good old days. But now I have a brother... NO. HE...

I'm never calling him my brother. Nope nope.

As I enter the kitchen, I quickly head to the sink and grab a cup to pour my water. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling... What if Gakupo likes me? N-NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE WE HATE EACH OTHER.

A-and we're brothers, right? But... we're not brothers. I keep telling myself not to call him my brother... And he's probably got his eyes on girls anyways...

Wait... would I even be good enough for him? O-of course not...OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!? NO KAITO NO!

Once my cup is almost full of cold water, I quickly turn off the tap and press the cup to my lips. But right as I do that, I... I have this feeling that I'm being watched. Is he there?

All of a sudden, I hear his voice behind me, and it startles me so much that I almost drop my cup. "Why are you awake?" Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I slowly turn around after placing my cup in the sink, and I stare at him. He's just standing there rubbing his eyes as if he'd just been woken up. FUCK.

"I was just getting water. Besides, it's not even that late..."

"Children shouldn't be awake at this hour."

"I'm not a fucking child, you retard, I'm in high school..."

"You're a child to me,"

"You're only a few years older..." For some reason, he's staring at me like... like- like he wants to kiss me or something. But that's impossible, and I doubt he's gay or anything... So, what's with that face? "Ju-just leave me alone, go back to sleep or something..."

"Whatever you want, princess, I just wanted to check on my little brother." OH FUCK NAW! NAW MAN!

"Wh-wh- Don't call me that!" Wait, hold on a second... IS MY FACE GETTING HOT? FUCK, IF I'M BLUSHING I WILL KILL MYSELF. WHERE IS A KNIFE.

"Why not?" For some reason, I don't say anything back. What do I do? Oh fuck wait he's walking towards me oh shit.

As he gets closer and closer to me, I back up slowly until my backside is being pressed up against the counter behind me. He has this weird look in his eyes and I don't like it. What should I do? He's bigger than me, he's older than me... I'm smarter than him. But smarts has nothing to do with this now.

What should I do?

"Kaito, why can't I call you my brother? Isn't it true?" Okay he's a little too close to me now... His hands are pressed upon the counter at my sides and he's grinning at me like... SO WEIRD!

"G-Gakupo uh-"

"Yes, Kaito...?" For some reason, my heart is beating so fast and I'm feeling dizzy... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! NO NO I AM NOT GAY. DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH.

Gakupo quickly leans to my ear and slowly lets out a breath, giving me chills up my spine. "G-Gakupo you're a little too close for comfort..." All of a sudden I feel his hand traveling up and down the side of my thigh. What. THE FUCK. IS HE DOING. "G-Gakupo s-stop! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Kaito, isn't it obvious?"

"G-Gakupo we're brothers-"

"That's not what I just heard from you..."

All of a sudden, I hear a faint voice calling my name. But it's not Gakupo right? Gakupo's right here in front of me... "Kaito, wake up!" I'm not sleeping! Why would I wake up!? "Kaito!"

Could this be a dream?

Sure enough, my eyes quickly swing open and I'm greeted by reality with a few soft nudges on my shoulders. Wait, that's Gakupo? "Kaito you kept mumbling."

I quickly look around the room, taking in my surroundings before looking back at Gakupo who's... in the bed with me. We're in the same bed. Together. And what's worse... HIS SHIRT IS GONE!

But, it's not my bed, it's his.

I think I'm gonna freak out. "Wh-What the hell am I doing in your bed!? O-Oh my god-" I quickly stand from the bed and throw the covers off of me. So all of that was a dream? I'm glad, but... THIS IS WORSE THAN MY DREAM!

"K-Kaito, calm down,"

"How can I calm down when we were in the bed together!? Wh..." Oh GOD, "We didn't do anything- did we?" Then Gakupo sits up and pushes the covers off of him, and woah, his chest- I'M NOT GONNA SAY ONE DAMN THING ABOUT HIS CHEST.

All of a sudden, a weird look crosses his face as he mumbles, "Of course not! Y-you thought you heard a noise and you asked to sleep with me. I was just trying to be nice-"

"Yeah well don't be nice to me! I would rather be killed by an intruder than sleep with you, you faggot!"

All of a sudden, a sly look flashes across his face when he grins, "By that, do you mean 'do it' or just sleep?" WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?

"O-OF COURSE I MEAN JUST SLEEP!" I quickly look to the ground as I feel my face heating up. What is it about him that... THAT'S JUST URGH!?

Suddenly, Gakupo laughs and smiles brightly, and at that moment, he looks really hot- WHAAAAT THAT- NO. FUCK NO.

"That's funny, but you know it's not true. Anyways, if we actually did anything, I doubt you would-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? JU-JUST SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU TALKING AS IF WE'RE BOTH GAY DUDES ANYWAYS!?" I didn't really mean to say that, but, oh well. I'm sorta freaking out here... He's acting weird and giving me weird looks, sorta like in my dream.

"I thought you were gay?"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"So, you're bi?"

"N-no! I... I don't know. IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE WE'RE BROTHERS OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" I then quickly run out of the room into the hallway, extremely flustered and confused. I'm glad that that's over, but I don't get it. Is he gay? Does he like me? He's my brother- No, well, yeah, but no. I told myself I wouldn't call him that, but I keep doing it.

I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think about him.

The most important question is, do I like him?

* * *

**Ditsie's note: Mmmmmmmmmmkay you guys, don't yell at me. I'm not sure about this chapter but I still feel like it's worthy to be put in Vana's story, so yeh.**

**I hope you liked it, Vana. Sorry if it's dumb or not to your liking, but I tried.**

**I love you OWQ**

**I HOPE EVERYONE ELSE LIKED IT, I SPENT A FEW DAYS ON THIS- OR MAYBE A WEEK AND A HALF I DUNNO...**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading. I don't have much to say, but maybe Vana will say something hehe.**

**bye bye! **

**Kyaa~ Ditsie-chan**

_Mmkay. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Should be easy, right? Because I've got this prompt... whatever. Anyway, Gakupo's POV should come on soon, mmkay? please review for ditsieeeee_

- vana


	4. GAKUPO: CH 2

**::**

**Cubism**

**© Vanarella & Ditsie-chan, 2014**

**::**

Several days had passed and then before I knew it, it was already a week and a half since I arrived at this place and I must say that I was already loving it here. My hobby did consist of annoying Kaito on a daily basis just to see his somewhat adorable pissed-off reaction, teasing Kaito, insulting Kaito, having arguments with Kaito over the pettiest things and at nighttime, dream about Kaito. I may be secretly obsessed with him... Or maybe not; it's totally up to you to decide, but the answer is blatantly obvious.

Here I was, in this large room I shared with Kaito. I was watching some Chinese martial arts movie — Curse of the Golden Flower, if you're really anal about the details — on my laptop as I sat on the bed. Kaito was reading some English book or whatever. I really couldn't see him, since the blanket was over my head and the room was dimly lit, so...

The air was eventually starting to get warm and stuffy in here, even with the blanket off. I sighed, pausing the movie on my laptop and walking towards our bedroom window, to lift up the window to let the night air in and circulate our room. The somewhat warm but refreshing breeze immediately graced my appearance and brushed against my face as I stared at the city. Since this was a condo in the city, I could hear everything; the faint, sotto-voce words that emanated from numerous people swirling around my ears, the whirring of trams and trains and the different scents of fast food that the city had countless stores of wafting in the air. It contrasted heavily with my small, comfortable and oriental home back in Hokkaido, but this was just as good. I sighed in content as I stared, taking everything in.

"Ga— Hey, you fag! What are you doing?" Kaito's voice snapped suddenly and another sigh emitted from my lips, this one out of annoyance. Sure, I may be head over heels for him, but the way he complained about everything was kinda off-putting.

"Is it not obvious? I'm opening the window, doofus. It's hot in here."

"I-It is not hot in here! A-and I'm not a doofus! At least I'm reading English... Doofus."

"H-hey-"

"Fuck off, prick." He snickered slightly and a frown immediately tugged at the corner of my lips. With quick strides, I snatched the book out of his grip and tried to read the gibber-like text on the crème white pages. Ah, well. I was terrible with this subject back in high school... And chemistry... And biology... Then, perhaps social studies.

With a deep sigh, I surrender and drop whatever book he was reading back on his bed. "Wh-what is this, anyways? How the hell is someone supposed to read this chicken scratch?"

"You know that's what they think of our language, right?"

"Shut up already, I don't care about English..." I muttered, and I swear I could hear him laughing to himself.

* * *

"Gakupo."

Oh, god...

"G-Gakupo..!"

What's the time... It's so late...

"H-hey, G-Gakupo! You fucking moron, w-wake up...!" Well, isn't that a nice way to wake up...

Wait— that's Kaito's voice... He sounded really panicked and worried by the sound of his voice, and if I may add another adjective; scared. Heh. Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and I could see the light reflecting off Kaito's hair, but other than that, it was complete darkness.

"... What do you want? It's two in the freakin' morning." Well, not like I really care. If it's four in the morning and I had a shit day at uni and I don't want to talk to anyone and he randomly asks for sex, I'd totally do it. — Wait, no. He hates me. But if that ever happens, I'd be seriously so happy

"Sh-shaddup, I don't give a single crap. E-er, u-uhm— I, k-kept hearing noises, and I'm pretty sure it was from Room 8D above u-us... B-but, er... — Can I sleep with you? Ju-just for tonight, okay!? Sh-shut up, I'm just paranoid!" He blurted, the words spilling out in a rush and even though I wasn't going to get laid tonight, this still made me really happy. I nodded slowly and shifted a bit over to the side so I could let him in. He muttered a sheepish thank you and crawled into my bed, his head resting on my pillow. I couldn't contain myself, I seriously wanted to just confess to him then and there and then, oh, I don't know? — HAVE SEX!? No, no... No, calm down... Gakupo... Yes, that's the way. Breathe in, out, in— SEEXXXX. Gakupo, what the hell, no. Nooot yet. You are not a hormone-driven teenager anymore, contain yourself...

After a few minutes had passed, a noise clanged from the upper floor and Kaito immediately latched onto me, his face burying into my chest without a second thought. Wow, he really was frightened— wait...

Kaito was hugging me. Oh, god, yes.

"Sh-shaddup, okay!?"

"I didn't say anything." I muttered back and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his. He stiffened for a while, until he noticed he kinda liked it and hugged closer against me, warmth starting to shroud us. Within a few minutes, he already was asleep, but I stayed wide awake; to enjoy this feeling that spread through me. I wondered how nice it would be to be a couple...

* * *

"G-Gakupo..." I wasn't really asleep, maybe half-asleep. I had woken up at four hours earlier. Kaito's arms were still latched around me firmly. I perked up at the sound of my name being called. Was Kaito still asleep? It was eight fifteen...

"What, Kaito?"

"... D-don't call me that..."

"Call you Kaito?"

"G-Gakupo... uh..."

"G-Gakupo...! We're brothers...!" Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What the hell was he dreaming about!? Aaaaagh, shit... As much as I'd like to hear this — THIS IS REALLY WRONG. NO.

"Kaito! Wake up!" I hiss to him. "Kaito! Kaito! Hey, prick— wake the hell up!"

"Mnghh..."

"Kaito, wake up! Kaito!"

He finally stops mumbling and drift open his eyes. He still looks... Sleep-drunk and kind of in a daze. I roll my eyes and nudge his shoulders.

"Wh-what the hell am I doing in your bed!? Oh, god..." He throws off the covers, looking slightly panicked. Usually, I'd laugh at this but he seemed really panicky.

"K-Kaito, calm down!"

"How can I calm down when we were in the bed together!? Wh..." Did he not remember...? "We didn't do anything- did we?" I sighed, sitting up and putting off the covers off me and for a quick moment, I see him staring at my chest before he averts his eyes somewhere else.

"Of course not! Y-you thought you heard a noise and you asked to sleep with me. I was just trying to be nice-"

"Yeah well don't be nice to me! I would rather be killed by an intruder than sleep with you, you faggot!"

Well, I'm Gakupo. And I voice whatever I'm thinking, and that also, by means, perverted ones. By that, do you mean 'do it' or just sleep?"

"O-OF COURSE I MEAN JUST SLEEP!" He shrieked, staring at the ground, a red blossoming his face.

I laughed and he seemed more flustered — GOOD.

"That's funny, but you know it's not true. Anyways, if we actually did anything, I doubt you would—"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? JU-JUST SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU TALKING AS IF WE'RE BOTH GAY DUDES ANYWAYS!?" I screw up my eyebrows.

"I thought you were gay?"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"So, you're bi?"

"N-no! I... I don't know. IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE WE'RE BROTHERS OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" He quickly runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him and running to who knows where. For a moment, I'm stuck to my bed before I sigh, getting off it and pulling on a shirt before I exited the room. It wasn't long until I realized that he was in the hallway, his chest heaving up and down with short and detached breaths. He really did seem confused and flustered.

"Kaito...?"

* * *

**A/N: **wow okay idk what happens next chapter and I have to update a shit ton of stories (and edit my prologue because ultra gayyy. gayer than these two faggots— /shot) So, yeah. Ditsie, either lemon next chapter or some crap happens. Or mom and dad come in and shit happens, look, I don't know. It's totally up to you 8D

I've been RPing a lot, lately 8D If you're up for a roleplay, shoot the PM and whooooo~ I have plots, like wayyyy too many plots

/sighs. There! YOU HAPPY!? NOW LET ME DIE AND RESSURECT AND UPDATE SOMETHING.

yes yes Kaito's a sassy bastard 8D (I've been using this emote a lot. So much I even made the floor above them a Room 8D... 8DDD)

REVIEWS PLS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY

- VANAAAA


End file.
